


Reconciliation

by derivedfromstrong



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derivedfromstrong/pseuds/derivedfromstrong
Summary: A short story of what I believe happened when Pepper and Tony (finally) reconciled their relationship. Timelines are most likely incorrect, but it's fanfiction, what can I say?Written for Tumblr: Pepperony Week 2017. This was the Day 5 prompt: Post CA:CW. Reposted from my blog.





	Reconciliation

**_Reconciliation_ **

It had been about a year after the events in Berlin. The Avengers were still disbanded, but the world was calm for now. Nothing was the same as it had been before, but there was some progress. Part of that progress was fixing their relationship. Chatting over coffee turned into asking for a second chance. Pepper was hesitant at first, but she missed Tony. They had reconciled only a few months ago, but it felt like they had never separated. Well, that was a lie. They were still working through some of their problems, but she felt much better about their relationship now than before. Currently they were taking a break from work and the city and spending some time in Napa Valley.

Waking up one morning, Pepper turned to see Tony in bed beside her. Smiling softly, she reached over to gently stroke his cheek. Before she moved her hand, Tony leaned in to kiss the palm of her hand and she chuckled.

“Good morning,” she said softly, kissing his bare shoulder in return. Gazing into his chocolate brown eyes, she smiled and leaned in to kiss him. She had missed this so much.

Tony held her tight, even though he wasn’t really a morning person, having this time with her was one of the best things in the world. He felt so lucky to have Pepper back in his life. When she wasn’t there, everything felt wrong. Now, almost everything felt complete again. Though, he was cautious. Their relationship wasn’t in the same place it had been before, which was okay. He didn’t want them to run into the same problems they had last time. He wanted to make this last. Hopefully forever.

“You’re awfully quiet this morning,” Pepper broke the silence again.

Chuckling, he gave her a gentle squeeze. “I was just thinking about how you’re so beautiful in the morning. How do you do it?”

Rolling her eyes, Pepper kissed him again. “Sure you were,” she said and sat up in bed, keeping the bed sheet wrapped around her. Tony watched her and still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be here with her right now. Looking at Tony and seeing the silly grin on his face, she laughed. “Stop staring at me.”

“Sorry, Pep.” Sitting up, Tony pushed back Pepper’s long, strawberry-blonde hair and kissed her bare shoulder. “You want me to order breakfast?” Pepper nodded and he reached for the hotel phone. Ordering her favorite vacation breakfast, fresh coffee, and pastries, he hung up the phone and looked at her. “It’ll be here soon.”

Sliding out of bed, Pepper slipped on her robe and opened up the curtains, letting in the morning sunlight. “What a beautiful morning,” she smiled. Taking a moment to take in the beauty, she sighed.

Hinting a tinge of sadness in her voice, Tony looked at her. “Everything okay, Pep?” He got up to be next to her, pulling on his robe as well. When he looked at Pepper, he noticed her eyes were watering. “Pep, if I did something wrong, please tell me.”

But Pepper shook her head. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” she told him. “I was just thinking about how much I’ve missed this. Waking up next to you, feeling completely in love and how I don’t want what happened between us to happen again.”

Tony felt partially guilty for those worries, but there was only so much he could do. “I know… I’ve missed it too. But I’ve promised to make it up to you, I promised to make things better. To take more time to be with you. Because you’re still the one thing I can’t live without.” Brushing her hair behind her ear, Tony cupped her cheek. “Honey… I love you so much. Now I’m determined to make this a wonderful, relaxing weekend for you. You keep working yourself silly.”

Pepper chuckled and leaned into his touch. “Thanks, Tony,” she looked at him. Leaning in for a gentle kiss, she smiled against his lips. “Last night was wonderful.”

“We can continue what we started last night,” Tony smirked and kissed her again before she could roll her eyes or laugh. He never wanted to let this moment go. Pepper looked so breathtakingly beautiful and radiant in the light, he wanted to spend the rest of the day with her in his arms and never let her go.

Parting her lips from his, Pepper smiled. “We have breakfast coming in less than thirty minutes and we have wine tastings today, but later we can…” she leaned up to whisper in his ear what they could do later that night.

“Square deal,” Tony grinned and stole a quick kiss before they parted. Watching Pepper go into the bathroom, he smiled. He was so lucky and he was determined to never let her go again.


End file.
